


The Witch in the Woods

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Getting closer to Halloween, Loss of Virginity, Magical Realism, NSFW, One Shot, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma and Regina reminisce about their former lives, and the events that led them to where they are now.Sequel to 'Under the Moon.' You should probably read that first.





	The Witch in the Woods

In her old life, Emma wasn’t much different than she was now. She was curious about all sorts of things, which often got her into trouble (especially in those days), and she was hopeful. Regina often teased her, claiming that curiosity and optimism were as dangerous a combination as oil and fire.

_Of course, Regina wasn’t all that different, either. She was just as protective of Emma as she always was. Her fierce loyalty and devotion to her young lover was unbreakable. She reminisced to the time when she first laid eyes upon the golden-haired beauty. _

_She was out tending to her garden, pleased to see that the thorns on her rose bushes were especially-sharp. They were truly beautiful, yet dangerous all at once, which she found even more attractive. Something else caught her eye that day. Seemingly out of nowhere, the sun descended unto the Earth— or so she thought. When she looked up, she found herself staring into the lovely, sea-green eyes of a maiden with a head of gold, and in that moment, she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. _

_“Good day, Miss,” said the bright-eyed blonde, “Apologies if I have disturbed you. I was just venturing through the forest. I think it rather lovely, don’t you?” _

_A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Why yes,” she said, and in her mind, she added, ‘You are.’ She could not yet bring herself to say it aloud. She cleared her throat. “Would you like to come in? I have some tea brewing inside.” _

_“That sounds wonderful,” said the angelic beauty, “Thank you, Miss…?”_

_ “Regina.” _

_The blonde smiled. “That’s a very pretty name,” she said, following Regina into the cottage, “Mine is Emma. Have you a family name?”_

_ “Miller,” said Regina, “A trade name, you see, for much of my family has worked in the mills. What about you, my dear?”_

_ “My father is a lawman,” said Emma, “and my mother is a nurse.”_

_ “I meant your family name, child.” _

_Emma laughed. “I am no child. I’ve just reached my twenty-third year,” she said, “but as for my name, it’s Emma Swan.” _

_“Swan,” murmured Regina, “Yes, I do believe it suits you well.” _

_“Why thank you, Regina Miller.” _

_“‘Regina’ will do nicely.”_

_ “Very well.” _

_And that was where it all began. _

_It became routine for them. Each afternoon, Emma would return to the little cottage in the woods and have tea with the older woman, who never had a shortage of interesting tales to tell— sagas of dragons, sorcerers, and brave knights in shining armor. _

_One day, while Regina went to prepare more tea, Emma was left alone by the mantel and for the first time, as she looked around the place, she truly took notice of the décor. Flickering candles, cobwebs, deer antlers mounted onto the walls, and snakes and other creatures preserved in jars. It was strange, and perhaps even a bit unnerving, but Emma’s curiosity got the better of her. _

_“What do you do with all these animals?” she asked. _

_Regina was quiet for a moment before responding. “I just like to admire them,” she said, “I always have.”_

_ “_ _Did they ever frighten your children?” _

_Regina stiffened. “I never had any,” she said quietly. _

_Emma was mortified. “Oh, I’m— I’m terribly sorry. I meant no offense.” _

_The older brunette waved a dismissive hand. “None was taken,” she replied, “I was never able to bear children, and so my husband became bitter. He died a broken man. I often feel that I am responsible for his death. I could not give him what he desired most, and so he took the coward’s way out.” _

_“I’m sorry,” Emma rasped, “I cannot imagine what that must be like.” _

_“Nor would you want to, my dear,” said Regina. She was silent for a bit, forcing a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. “Now then, would you like some more tea?” _

_It was only two days later that Emma learned the truth. She found Regina hunched over an old book, chanting in a strange tongue. She was terrified at first, knowing, yet not wanting to believe— even for a second— that her good friend was a witch. She had to warn the rest of the village. She had to tell them of the threat this woman posed to them and their very souls. She ran from the cottage, tears streaking her cheeks, only to freeze when she heard Regina calling after her. _

_“Emma! Where are you going?” _

_“You— You’re a— a—” _

_“Whatever it is you think you saw, is just a big misunderstanding. Please, Emma, do not put both our lives in jeopardy. If they learn you were spending so much of your time with someone they believe to be a witch, then we will both suffer for it. Is that what you want?” _

_Slowly— ever so slowly— Emma turned to face the brunette. “So it’s true, then?” she asked, “It’s true that you are a witch?” _

_“So what if I am?” Regina countered, “Would you see me any differently? Would you think less of me?” _

_“I,” Emma stammered, “I— I don’t know.” _

_“Come in,” the brunette said gently, “I think it best that we talk inside, by the fire.” _

_Emma reluctantly complied. Once in the cottage, she felt Regina’s hands on her shoulders and tensed up. _

_“Don’t be afraid, my darling. You must know that I would never do anything to hurt you.” _

_“Must I?” Emma retorted, “How can I know that what you say is true?” _

_“Because, Em-ma,” the brunette purred, “you are my only friend. I have grown rather fond of you. Besides, if I had any desire to do you harm, I’d have done it by now. Trust me.” _

_Emma let out a shaky breath when she saw the fire in Regina’s eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she whispered. She swallowed when she saw the witch smirk. “Regina? You’re scaring me.” She gasped when the brunette took hold of her hands. _

_“There is no reason to be afraid,” Regina assured. She leaned in, bringing her lips to Emma’s ear. “I want to make you mine,” she husked. She nipped playfully at the blonde’s earlobe, and desire pooled in her core as Emma shuddered involuntarily. _

_“Do— Do you mean what I think you mean?” Emma asked, noticeably nervous, “It is a sin against God. I—” _

_She was swiftly cut off as Regina pressed a finger to her lips. _

_“No, my dear,” the witch told her, “If God did not wish for us to enjoy such pleasures, he would not have created them for us. Is this not so?”_

_ “I— I suppose that makes sense, but,” Emma hesitated. _

_“But what?” _

_Swallowing, the blonde continued reluctantly, “If my family or the rest of the village find out, who knows what they’ll do to us?” _

_“Let’s not worry about them,” Regina whispered, “It will just be our little secret. As far as anyone is concerned, I’m just a lonely old widow who needs some company. No one will be the wiser.” _

_Emma avoided the cottage for nearly a week, until one day, while down at the market, she had a chance encounter with the witch. Regina was wrapped up in a shawl and carrying a woven basket full of shiny red apples. The brunette smiled knowingly at Emma when their eyes met. _

_“_ _Good afternoon, Miss Swan.” _

_Emma swallowed, but forced a smile. “Good afternoon,” she said, trying to act natural, “What brings you out here today?” _

_“I’ve just come to purchase some apples,” said Regina, “I’m planning on baking a pie. Would you like to join me? I could use a helping hand.” _

_Emma tried to come up with an excuse not to, but failed. She sighed. “Very well.” _

_Regina’s smile widened. “Wonderful.” _

_Later, as Regina was kneading the dough on the counter, she looked over at Emma, who was slicing the apples. _

_“You know,” she said, “they say that in ancient Greece, people would toss an apple to the ones they wished to marry. Of course, it is also the fruit of knowledge.” She moved closer to the blonde. “What say you, Em-ma?” she purred, “Would you like to taste my forbidden fruit?” _

_Emma shuddered upon hearing the witch’s words. They essentially dripped with desire, and she could feel herself growing oddly aroused. It was as blissful a feeling as it was shameful. _

_“What’s the matter, dearest?” _

_“S-Stop that!” Emma stammered. _

_“Stop what?” _

_Emma frowned. “You know what I—” _

_She was silenced as Regina’s lips met hers in a deep kiss. Her eyes grew wide, and she was left speechless even after the old woman pulled away. _

_Chuckling, Regina reached up to caress Emma’s cheek. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” she said, “Talk to me, Emma. What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” _

_“You— You kissed me,” Emma rasped. _

_“How observant of you,” the witch teased._

_ Emma looked at her incredulously. “Why?” _

_A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “I take it you’ve never been kissed before?” _

_“Don’t dodge the question.” _

_Again, Regina laughed. “Very well. I did it because you are beautiful, and because I wanted to,” she said, “Now, you answer mine.” _

_Emma let out a heavy sigh. “No,” she said, “No one has kissed me before.” _

_“Did you enjoy it?” _

_Emma frowned. “I might have if you had asked me first, but you just took what you wanted. I don’t know why I ever agreed to come here.” _

_“Oh, I think you do,” said Regina, “You came here because deep down, you wish to acquire carnal knowledge, and I, my dear, am more than happy to teach you.” _

_The young blonde swallowed nervously. “Will it hurt?” _

_“No,” Regina assured her, “Not with me.” _

_“Do you promise?” _

_Regina smiled and nodded. “I swear it upon my own grave.” _

_They finished preparing the pie and slid it into the oven before making their way into the bedroom. Emma was slow to undress, which Regina certainly didn’t seem to mind, and as she lied back on the warm bed, she found herself blushing profusely. _

_“Be gentle,” she whispered, “Please.”_

_ “I will be as gentle as I can.” _

_And Regina stayed true to her word. Her lips were like velvet, her kisses feather-light, and her touch tender. As she slipped her fingers into the blushing virgin, she felt her heart skip a beat when Emma let out a wanton moan. _

_“Do you like that, Em-ma?” she husked. _

_Emma struggled to keep her eyes open. “Yes,” she said breathily, biting her lip, “It’s— ohhh— it’s incredible.” _

_Regina grinned. “It’s going to get even better,” she said, and once again, her words rang true. She slid her tongue through the slick folds between her young lover’s thighs and reveled in Emma’s delicious moans. _

_Emma gasped. “Regina!” she cried softly, tangling her fingers in the brunette’s hair. She tried to close her legs, but the older woman pushed them further apart and lapped eagerly at the space between her glistening thighs. It was almost as though the witch was trying to devour her, yet the sensation was phenomenal._

As the fog of her former life cleared, Emma found herself drawn back into the present by her lover’s voice.

“Emma, my love? Is something the matter?”

Emma looked up to find Regina looking at her with concern, and she smiled. “Just daydreaming,” she said.

Regina offered a fond smile. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately, haven’t you?” She sat down on the couch next to Emma and clasped both her hands around the blonde’s. “Were you thinking of the night I first took you?”

Emma laughed softly. “I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”

Regina leaned over and kissed the space behind Emma’s ear, making the blonde shudder in delight. “Why don’t the two of us head to bed, hm? We could do a reenactment. What say you, my darling?”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Emma whispered.

She pressed her lips to Regina’s and they shared a passionate kiss. As the brunette’s arms slipped around her shoulders, she let out a deep, shuddery moan, and she knew in that moment that this was going to be a long night.

The following morning, as Emma awoke, she found Regina smiling lovingly at her. Once again, they shared a heated kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“And I you, sweet Emma.”


End file.
